Mark Mixtape - Half Man Half Biscuit 1986
Tape ; Name *Half Man Half Biscuit 1986 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1986 *'ML': The first time I heard Half Man half Biscuit I was captivated – the early 1980s music that I loved so much was still going strong into 1986 with the Soup Dragons, the Shop Assistants, The Stars of Heaven and that was just the Ss on this show! Half Man Half Biscuit were completely new and different again and exploded into our psyche in late 1985 – supreme in all the world! Always though they were the quintessentially (less challenging than The Fall) Peel band. And a bit like the Fall their musical genius was overshadowed by the word play. Like a comfortable pair of slippers – always different but always the same! And I still haven’t met anyone who puts peaches on their cornflakes either. Tracklisting Side A :(JP: 'The excellent Trumpton Riots.') *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Trumpton Riots (7")' (Probe Plus) ML: No idea when this was played but it was recorded off his show in 1985. I heard an earlier outing and I was captivated. I remember staying in the next night and waiting poised for the next play as I was skint and couldn’t afford to buy the single. For a while it was the only version I had - I recorded it on to mix tapes for all my friends to spread the word about the Biscuits. 12 February 1986 or 17 February 1986 *Mighty Wah: 'Come Back (7")' (Beggars Banquet) :(JP: 'It never fails to light the blue touchpaper that one – that’s the Mighty Wah! of course - Comeback and who knows when there is going to be another record by them. It’s a year, a year and a half overdue. Shocking really.') *Lash Lariat & The Long Riders: 'Dole Queue Blues (7")' (Big Beat) (JP: 'The Real Long Riders.') *Housemartins: 'Sheep (7")' (Go! Discs) 18 February 1986 *Shop Assistants: 'Safety Net (7")' (53rd & 3rd) 18 February 1986 *Wild Man Fischer: 'Do The Salvo! (7")' (Red Rhino) :(JP: 'A Very rare pre-release copy.') *James: 'Scarecrow' (Peel Session) From session #2. (24 February 1986) *Chin Chin: 'Why Am I So Lonely (LP-Sound Of The Westway)' (Farmer) (24 February 1986) ML: The discogs page has a very full biography of this band – two of them were in the Swiss version of Sophisticated Boom Boom. *Soup Dragons: 'Don't Mind Your Step Girl' (Peel Session) From session #1. Peel states that Janitors and Mckenzies will be in session tomorrow, which dates this as 24 Feb 1986. (24 February 1986) *Buddy Holly: 'Rave On (7")' (Coral) (24 February 1986) *Bobby Freeman: 'C'mon And Swim (LP-C'mon And Swim)' (Autumn) *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Albert Hammond Bootleg (12"-The Trumpton Riots EP)' (Probe Plus) not 26 February 1986 perhaps 24th or 25th :(JP: 'Nice to see that the weeklies are “getting into!” (as I believe you young people say) Half Man Half Biscuit a month or so after the Observer....') ML: Presumably a reference to a column in the Observer he wrote about the halfies in 1986. Anyone got a copy of this? *Pogues: 'The Body Of An American (7"-Poguetry In Motion)' (Stiff) part of this only ''perhaps 25 February 1986 check intro '''Side B' 03 March 1986 *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'I Left My Heart In Papworth General' (Peel Session) From session #2. ML: Has the prescient lines – “Down at Stoke Mandeville I bumped into Mr IQ / I said “Hey albino, this is not 1972 / Stub out your King Edward and get that small boy off your knee / And melt down your fingerware and get yourself off my TV / Jim could you fix it for me / To come down and suck out your kidneys? / I’ve got this young brother, you see / Who wants to stay alive to watch Bilko." *Stars Of Heaven: 'Starstruck' (Peel Session) From session #1. :(JP: 'A serious thumbs up for the Stars of Heaven.') *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Reasons To Be Miserable (Part Ten)' (Peel Session) *Stars Of Heaven: 'Sacred Heart Hotel' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'I hope that someone somewhere out there listening is planning to flood the market with Stars of Heaven records.') ML: Ironically, someone at Rough Trade was listening and did release the session on a 12” that I purchased and played to life – still do. *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'The Bastard Son Of Dean Friedman' (Peel Session) *Fall: New Puritan (session) 04 March 1986 ML: ''Possibly not from same show or even from Peel at all? “Bands send tapes to favourite apes - Hail the New Puritan - Righteous Maelstrom.” File ;Name *a) Side A HMHB *b) Side B 3 March 1986 ;Length *a) 00:31:13 *b) 00:21:33 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to ML. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1986 Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Mark's Mixtapes